Something Unexpected
by So-Much-Nope
Summary: Sam and Dean move to Colorado for the summer, they live next door to two girls who they become friends with, follow what happens that summer to the for of them. Rated M for eventual smut and swearing. ALL credit goes to Vjmdog and the characters to Supernatural do not belong to either of us.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this story belongs to VjmDog and her only!**

 **Her computer wont let her post this so she kindly asked me to do it for her so it is ONLY HERS!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You guys will be spending the rest of the school year and summer at the house I rented, I will come back this fall." John stated as they drove down the high way.

"What are we gunna do about money?" Dean asked knowing that if John was going to be gone that long without coming back he would have to get a job to pay for food and gas.

"I have rented the house for the next year, as a precaution even though you won't be staying there that long, and I will be giving you 5000$ dollars before I leave to buy food, gas, and any clothes or anything else you'll be doing."

they stopped at a diner,Sam and Dean weren't nervous about staying there for the summer by themselves, they had done it many times before, and this time was no different. Once they left the diner they went to a motel they would arrive in Ellis, Colorado tomorrow around noon.

"Dean?"Sam asked

"Yeah Sam?"

"When are we gunna start school there?"

" well today is Saturday and I have to enroll us on Monday so we should start on Wednesday, I think."

"Alright , night Dean."

"Night Sammy." Dean said smiling to himself, thinking about just how old Sam really was, but to him he was still a cuddly little 4 year old with those puppy dog eyes. Really he was 14 and almost as tall as him. Dean thought about just how much Sam had changed in those 10 years even though Dean was only 2 years older than Sam he was still his big brother and guardian and since there father was always dropping them off or leaving them in the hotel room, he taught Sam the things his father should of taught him so he was also like a father to Sam also.

They woke up the next morning and started driving again, only stopped at a gas station to pick up some 'breakfast' as in a pack of little Debbie's doughnuts and some coffee and juice. Then hit the road again.

When they got into Ellis they noticed that it was a town where everyone knew everyone. Sam especially hated towns like this because it made being new like being from a different planet.

"Are we inside or outside of town?" Dean asked his dad hoping outside so he could drive down the back roads with baby without going out of his way.

"Outside of town." John nonchalantly answered.

Soon they were driving down the street to there house they only noticed on neighbor on the drive and a few cows, until they pulled up to there house across the street were 2 girls looking around the boy's ages one had light brown hair slightly wavy with brown eyes wearing a tank top and some denim shorts just begging to get curvy hips, she was hanging upside down in a tree above another girl with long straight black hair and piercing blue eyes and slight freckles over her nose and cheeks she was wearing cut of denim shorts and a AC/DC shirt and black high top converse shoes with earbuds in her ears, smiling at the other girl. Her curves were already developed and she filled her clothes nicely. 'God I might have a really great summer after all.' Dean thought.

Sam was so happy they had neighbors and very pretty ones at that. Especially the one hanging upside down she looked like a lot of fun hanging upside down laughing and smiling at the other girl who Sam thought was probably her sister even though she didn't look much like her.

The girls first impression

Jess was listening to the Beatles as he sister Tess was hanging upside down trying to tell her about some book that she read and how wonderful it was, Jess wasn't that into reading, sure it wouldn't be a big pain in the ass to read on for school but she didn't voluntarily read for fun she would rather listen to music or draw or cook. Tess was upside hanging upside down telling her sister about some made up book adding in as many crazy details as possible waiting for her sisters reaction to be something different than smiling and nodding and singing Hey Jude, knowing her mind was with the music she had playing in one ear. That was when they both saw a 1967 Chevy impala pulling into the house across the street the house that usually empty. Jess stopped singing and sat up and Tess slowly lowered herself from the tree to see two teenage boys and an older man Jess saw the older boy with the most vibrant beautiful great eyes ever wearing a black shirt and a leather jacket and combat boots staring back at her she blushed and went inside to tell he grandma that they had neighbors while Tess stood outside looking at the two boys the older one had very green eyes but she couldn't seem to stop looking at the younger one he seemed tan like her he was wearing jeans and a brown shirt with a jean jacket. his hair was longer she liked how it laid on his face and she just plain liked his face 'oh no, I can't have a crush on someone I haven't even met yet I don't even know him, stop liking him.' She told herself hoping to stop this crush before it crushed her, she couldn't help but wave to them but mostly to the younger teen, then the older boy said something to make the younger one blush and elbow him in the ribs. She then decided to go inside to help her sister with their grandma.

The boys first impression

As they pulled up to their house Sam and Dean noticed the older girl sitting up and the younger one lowering herself from the tree, Dean was looking at the older girl's eyes they we the most beautiful eyes he had every laid his eyes on, they were bright blue and just stared back at him, then she went inside her house Dean felt a little sad he couldn't look at them any more, he had been told he had beautiful eyes but his were just normal compared to hers, Sam saw the girl that was in the tree now down from the tree, watching them then she waved at them he could tell she was mostly wavering at him, apparently Dean noticed too because he said,

"looks like Sammy has a girlfriend and hasn't even been her 10 minutes" Sam felt his face heat up and he elbowed Dean. Then the girl went inside too.

Dean was happy that clearly the younger girl had a thing for Sam he just hoped that Sam wouldn't get like a lovesick puppy because they would have to leave at the end of summer. Dean also wondered was he was going to do about the older girl she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen but he was never supposed to get attached to girls because he would just end up leaving them 'what's the point?' he thought 'sex, sex is the point you idiot.' he argued with himself 'what are you kidding your still a virgin, and you know you couldn't leave a girl heart broken just so you can get a couple Minutes of satisfaction.' Sam and Dean went inside the house after that and it was a pleasant change of scenery form old gross motel room plus they each got there own room. Then they heard a knock on the door and John went to see who it was, it was the neighbor girls and an old women, with a pie.

Getting ready

Tess went inside to see what Jess and he grandmother were doing,

"Grandma we finally have neighbors and there are kids our age!" Tess practically yelled out of excitedly

"I know Jess told me, maybe now you'll be able to make a friend." Her grandmother said with a sympathetic smile, Tess really didn't like having to be reminded that she didn't have any friends, she didn't know why all the other kids thought she was weird she thought it might be because she knew what was really out there and she didn't let her guard completely down, side effect of being a past hunter and she wore a charm bracelet all the time with different symbols protecting her from possession and other evil hoodoo, she and her sister and grandmother all wore this bracelet, because her grandmother was a retired hunter and her parents were hunters until they were killed on a hunt, now her and Jess were retired hunters and normal kids, well they still had guns and Devils traps all over there house and salt on all the windows and doors and trained sometimes to keep sharp, and always carried knives but never went on any hunts or talked to other hunters. She was as normal as she could safely be and she guessed that's what made her weird.

" yeah I hope so, grandma."

She said glumly really hoping so but almost positive they would think they were weird like everyone else.

"So where's Jess?"

"In the kitchen making my favorite pie! and silver silverware and holy water and some salt just in case, you can never be to careful." Then Jess winked at Tess

"We're gunna go over there?" Tess asked confused

"Of coarse!" Jess said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have to test them."Jess said explains more so Tess wasn't so confused, but really Jess just wanted an excuse to be closer to the dreamy green eyed boy 'it would be a shame if he failed the test and we have to kill him' she though with a bit of sadness

"Okay." Said Tess cheerfully also wanting an excuse to go see them.

"The pie is done so I'll let it cool for a couple minutes and then we'll leave, okay?" Jess asked.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Tess yelled going down to the bathroom and putting a little mascara and a little lip gloss then wiping it off because it just looked to girly, she never was one for girly things like skirts or dresses.

"TESS WERE GOING NOW." Jess yelled loud enough so Tess could hear her from the bathroom. Tess left the bathroom and went out the front door where Jess and her grandmother were, they started walking across the street there grandmother in front holding the pie, Jess and Tess walking behind her slightly to her side. When they reached the house Jess was admiring the car from a distance while there grandma knocked on the door and the older man opened it with the boys behind him.

 **Thats the end of the 1st chapter hope you like it and make sure you follow Vjmdog. OR ELSE.**

 **Love ya R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All credit to Vjmdog again**

 **So enjoy!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Something Unexpected: Chapter 2

"Hello" John said smiling.

Dean didn't know what to stare at more the pie or the girl admiring the impala, Sam was surprised to see them at the door with pie.

"You made pie?" Dean asked looking at the older women

"No my granddaughter did she could have told you that if she wasn't fantasizing about your car and was over her." Then Jess heard that her face turned bright red and walked over to the door and stood behind her grandmother saying,

" pie is my favorite so I made some and thought I'd give it as like a welcome to the neighborhood present." She was still red.

" thank you, We love pie..."Dean said before Sam cut him off,

"Dean really loves pie you basically just baked a key to his heart." Sam said almost giggling but not quite but Tess was snickering. Jess's face was getting red again. Deans face just content now holding the pie.

"Would you ladies like to come in to eat this pie?" John asked

"Jess and Tess can if they want but I've gotta get home and start making dinner in the slow cooker."

Jess and Tess nodded and the buys led them into the house, before they got silverware Tess remembered she was holding some,

" I brought silverware in case you packed it so you wouldn't have to in pack it, but I'm sorry I didn't think about plates."

Dean and John glances at each other wanting to be able to test the girls.

"That's okay well just unpack some plates." John assured

Then went outside to get the plates they had wondering how he was going to test them then figuring the big knife for cutting the pie would be silver and he could just have them cut their own size pieces 'Dean would appreciate that' he thought then chucked at the thought.

"So how long have you guys lived here" Sam asked the girls.

"Well..." Tess started to say but then stopped.

"We've been her for 4 years, since our parents died." Jess said calmly and Tess was calm also.

"I'm so sorry." Dean said looking Jess in the eye, getting lost in her eyes, but seeing something in her that was also in him but he didn't quite know what it was.

"Our mom died 13 years ago." Sam stated in an almost sad but more fact form.

"I'm sorry." Jess said

"It's alright it was a long Time ago." Dean said as John came back inside.

"Alright so everyone can cut there own piece... Dean goes last"

Sam and Tess took pretty small pieces but Jess and Dean combined took up half the pie.

After they are the pie the girls went home and John told the boys he was leaving tomorrow morning with a fellow hunter, the rest of the day Dean could only think of swimming in the ocean blue eyes and Sam was exited to have a friend, 'maybe one day more than a friend?'he thought. The rest of the day the girls thought about there new neighbors Jess was happy they pasted the silver test but they still had to touch holy water and then there clear, she was also thinking about walking through the forest of deans eyes and Tess was happy they didn't think she was weird yet but how long was it going to take before they did think they were weird ? Was the question that keep playing in her mind.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That night

"Dean?" Sam asked coming into his older brothers room.

"What Sammy?" Dean wasn't annoyed but not happy either.

"Did you see they were all wearing bracelets?"

"No I didn't look at there bracelets Sam."

" it's just... I thought I saw a pentagram and a cross on their bracelets."

"Sounds like someone has been reading to much lore and is now seeing pentagrams places they aren't."

"Maybe you right Dean, but I thought I saw one on the girl Tess's bracelet."

" we're you just randomly staring at Tess, Sam?" Dean asked teasingly.

"What? No! Dean I'm gunna go back to bed , good night." Then Sam went back to his bed wondering if he had been staring at her earlier, he hoped that she didn't think he was weird, just like Tess.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Monday morning

Tess woke up first at 6:00 took a quick shower, got dressed in acid wash shorts and a lord of the rings graphic tee and white converse shoes, then woke Jess up at 6:45. Jess went into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal for herself and then brushed her hair and teeth then changed into black skinny jeans and a led Zeppelin shirt and her black converse's it was now 7:15 and the bus was going to be outside in 10 minutes, so her and Jess decided to wait outside for 10 minutes when they went outside they saw Sam getting into the car and Dean locking the door and looked back back and smiled at them and waved and yelled at Jess,

" You like Led Zeppelin?"

"Of course who doesn't?" She shouted back in a confused voice.

He just smiled and showed them that he was wearing a led Zeppelin shirt too. Jess started giggling and Tess let out a sigh and shouted

"Oh god your like fuckin' twins I can't take any more Zeppelin I'm zeppgone!" As the school bus arrived she got on without saying bye to anyone, Jess laughed and waved and said,

"Bye Dean, bye Sam! See you later."

When Tess got on the bus a couple girls started trading her asking if that was her new boyfriend.

"Is that your boyfriend or is it your whore sister's?" A girl named Madison asked.

"Yeah he looks really cute bet he'll bang her then break her her heart."

Another girl Sadie said.

" Guys what if he's sleeping with her she's a major slut!" Angie said.

" OMG, you right Angie she is a little slut!" Madison agreed

" A satanic freak slut, have you seen her bracelet?" Sadie agreed.

Then they arrived at school, Tess ignored them, she could have killed them or hurt them very badly, but she didn't because her sister said not to, so she just ignored. Jess felt bad for her sister for getting picked on by other girls, but the last thing we needed was angry parents, because once the wrath of Tess was unleashed there would be no going back bones would be broken, so she just needed to ignore it and as long as they weren't physically hurting her then she would have to ignore them, if they did touch her for her to tell Jess to deal with. And the day of school started. Jess was finishing junior year and Tess was finishing freshman year.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Winchester Monday morning

Sam and Dean woke up from alarm clocks at 6:30, Dean got up and went into the bathroom took a shower and got dressed In a pair of jeans and a led Zeppelin shirts do his boots and leather jacket soon he wouldn't be able to wear the jacket because it was almost summer, and to hot out for it, meanwhile after Sam got up and got dressed seeing as this morning he would not be taking a shower, he put on jeans and a plaid shirt and a jean jacket over it and he wore tennis shoes, then went into the kitchen to make him and Dean some eggs, he had a kitchen again and he wanted to use it. He learned how to make eggs from home ec this year. Then Dean came into the kitchen.

"Morning Sammy." He said with a smile.

"Why are you so happy Dean?"

"I just am, is that a crime?"

"Your thinking about Jess from across the street, aren't you?"

"No Sam I'm just happy, why does there have to me some reason behind it?"

" I could see it from the moment they brought the pie she made, YOU LIKE HER!" Sam yelled in an accusing way.

"Shut up bitch."

" Jerk."

They finished eating and Sam went out to the car while Dean locked the door, he noticed the girls across the street. He saw that Jess was wearing a led Zeppelin shirt just like him so he asked,

"You like led Zeppelin?"

"Of course who doesn't?" She said with fake confusion in her eyes, he felt like he liked her a lot she was so perfect it seemed like she like his car and his music and the pie he was falling hard and fast and he just met her.

"You are like fuckin' twins, I can't take any more Zeppelin I'm zeppgone!" Tess shouted and got on the bus, she reminded him of Sam and sure enough Sam was watching the whole scene play out smiling at Tess then he turned to me and said

"What she said."

Dean could already tell he liked her even if he didn't know yet.

Then Jess laughed and he thought it was the most beautiful noise he'd ever heard, he wanted to hear it again

And then she said

"Bye Dean, bye Sam! See you later." Dean wanted to see her later 'I hoped she is in some of my classes at school and I could give them rides to school every morning' He thought.

" I hope so." He said so quietly even Sam couldn't hear what he said.

"What Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing Sammy, lets go get enrolled."

He started the engine and they started driving to the school.

School was like normal for Jess went to a few classes then lunch talked to a few people that she knew and she considered somewhat her friends she sat with them and said a few things but other than that she didn't talk to them or see them they were two people a girl and a gay guy that barley noticed she was there but were nice to her.

Today was a particularly rough day for Tess she kept being teased through out the day and was called a slut by some other girls but what really messed up the day was then she was using the bathroom after 2nd period and Madison, Sadie and Angie came in to the bathroom.

"I didn't think it was possible but you actually look sluttier than you did earlier!" Madison said.

"You can try and wash your hands all you want but your still gunna be a dirty little whore!" Sadie commented.

Then Angie pushed her into the corner of the bathroom and they cornered her.

"Did you hear them you whore?"

Tess knew she had to defend herself now and if someone got hurt oh well, then Tess turned to Angie and punched her 2 front teeth literally out of her mouth and her mouth was bleeding she started crying and ran out the door leaving her teeth on the floor.

Madison and Sadie just looked at her and ran out the door. Then a teacher came in and saw the blood on the floor and looked up at Tess and yelled,

"Go to the principles office immediately!"

Then Tess walked to the principles office she saw Sam sitting on a chair outside of the office she assumed Dean was inside enrolling them, she sat down next to him and smiled he smiled back until realizing they were sitting outside the principles office then his face changes to worry.

"What are you doing at the principles office, did you get in trouble?" He asked with concern and confusion in his voice.

Normally she would have told whoever was there to fuck off and mind there own business but for some reason she felt like she could tell him and almost trust him although her guard was still up. So she told him the truth.

"Umm... Well I was in the bathroom and then these three girls came in and started calling me a whore and slut and I'm used to that and ignored them as usual... But then Angie pushed me and they cornered me and I wasn't gunna let that go any further... So I punched her in the mouth and her 2 front teeth flew out of her mouth." She said expecting him to shun her or scold her or call her a freak because you don't go and punch someone's teeth out. Sam was looking at her comprehending her story

"Good." Is all he said but he was wondering how she had gotten used to it and just ignored them Sam had his fair share of bullying and it was hard to just ignore and why her she didn't scream target she wasn't nerdy although as he looked at her shirt he smiled thinking she might have been a little nerdy but not nerdy enough to get bullied she was beautiful so maybe jealousy.

"Why are you smiling and saying good I just punched a girls teeth out and I'm in trouble now." She asked utterly confused why he said good or was smiling.

"Well for one, she deserved it she was bullying you and you defended yourself and two because your shirt." He answered.

She smiled back shyly and that was when Dean walked out he saw Tess there smiling at Sam and him smiling back and was confused. Why was Tess here? Did she do something? If so why is she smiling at Sam like that?

"Come on we start tomorrow lets go home for now... Umm hey don't look to zeppgone to me." She rolled her eyes and then was called into the office. Sam and Dean were in the car, driving to the house.

"Why was Tess in there?"

" she punched a girls front teeth out."

"Why!" Dean didn't know why Sam sounded so nonchalant and a little proud?

"She was in the bathroom and three girls came in and started calling her a whore and a slut and then one of them pushed her into the corner and she defended herself." Dean understood why Sam sounded proud now she was being bullied and she fought and won. Dean even felt a little proud.

"Is that why you guys were making Googly eyes when I came out of the office?" Sam blushed and said

" We were not"

"We're to"

"We're not"

"We're to"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

The rest of the car ride was silent except the radio playing classic rock songs. Sam was thinking about how Tess could throw such a good punch without training or previous experience because apparently this was the first time any thing like this has happened, he just couldn't understand how. Dean was thinking about Jess and if they could eat lunch together tomorrow, maybe.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **LOLZ you like it so far I know I do Thanks to Vjmdog for writing it soo,**

 **See Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Something Unexpected: Chapter 3

Principles office

"What did you do Tessalina?"

" I defended myself!" she said with a bit of proudness in her voice.

"Why did you need to defend yourself?" He asked like school was the safest place on earth, and he couldn't comprehend why she would ever even consider needing to defend herself.

"Madison holder, Angie hueit, and Sadie smith, were cornering me in the bathroom and I did the only thing I could think of that would ensure my safety fight first and fight hard and it worked." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well regardless you punched the girls teeth out and that is considered a fight I will call your grandmother unless you would rather me talk to your sister."

She thought about it for a moment neither one of them would be to mad and she didn't want her grandmother to have to drive all the way down from there house.

"Please contact my sister." She said very proper.

" sherry, could you have Tessalina's sister Jessabeth please come to the office?" The principle said into the phone.

A few minutes later Jess was in the office with her sister.

"What happened?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Your sister seems to have gotten into a fight with some other girls in the bathroom, she knocked a girls front teeth out when they cornered her she said she was defending herself, I will have to hear the other girls sides of the story and make sure they match up but school policy she says since it is her first fight I can give her the minimum punishment which would be... She can't opt out of the take home baby assignment and she will have the same schedule as a new boy in her grade she will be in charge of showing him to his classes and pairing with him on the baby assignment because the class was even until you had to take it and he only had that option at this time. Is that understood?"

"Yes principle Flattened." They both said at the same time.

" You both have the rest of the day out, Tessalina come strait here tomarrow morning, to meet the new boy and show him to his first class."

She nodded her head and they both left the room and started walking home.

"So you punched her teeth out? Were they like on the floor?" Jess asked in a curious tone.

" yeah and her mouth was all bloody she ran out crying and screaming, I wish she could have just left me alone so that wouldn't have happened." Tess pouted

"I already told Sam he was sitting outside the office while Dean was enrolling them."

"Dean enrolled himself and Sam, why didn't there dad enroll them?" Jess asked.

"I don't know maybe he was at work, they did just move here, wouldn't want to be late on the first day of work." Tess offered as an explanation.

They walked the rest of the way home talking about random things that came up. When they got home they saw that the impala was parked across the street, so they decided to go over and tell them about Tess's punishment and how it would involve Sam. Tess and Jess both secretly hoped that they would talk about more than that and hang out for a while with them but neither would admit it.

Casa Winchester

"Alright Tess I'm going now!" Jess screamed.

"Coming!" Tess Screamed back.

Then they started walking across the street until they got to there house.

"Cool they got a welcome mat, we should do to it what we did to ours and put a devils trap under it" Tess whispered in Jess's ear.

"Yeah so when they move it they get freaked out and wonder what santanist put it there why don't we salt there Windows while we're at it." Jess said sarcastically then knocked on there door.

Sam and Dean were watching tv when they knocked.

"Did you order pizza or something?" Sam asked

"No" Dean said getting up and looking out the window then opening the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked trying not to get lost in Jess's blue eyes. Started walking over to the door to see the girl's.

Then Tess said," Well my punishment includes Sam so I figure use come over and tell him about it."

"Why does it include me?"

Dean moved out of the door way letting them come inside, ' they didn't get stuck over the welcome mat witch means there not Demons which is good' Dean thought as he led them over the the couch.

" Well, the principal believed that I was trying to defend my self but still had to give me a minimal punishment for fighting, so I have to be in the office tomorrow morning and we are going to have the same schedules and I'm supposed to help you with finding all your classes since we have the same classes I'll just walk with you to all of them and you are taking the baby assignment in health class I have to be your partner so there is an even number of people... So umm Dean and Jess you guys are gunna be an aunt and an uncle!" She said jokingly.

Then Dean turned to Sam.

"Sam I thought I told you to wrap it before you tap it!" Dean said barely containing his laughter and then Jess started laughing then Tess. Sam just sat there bright red and awkwardly laughing. Sam accidentally started to think about kissing Tess and got a semi-boner and left to go to the bathroom and thought about old people naked and that did the trick. While Sam was in the bathroom Dean was talking to the girls.

"Do you want to ride in my car tomorrow instead of on the bus?" Dean asked

Then flashed his bright white smile.

"Not if its gunna be any inconvenience" Jess said

"Sam and Tess are going strait to the office anyway it won't be a problem... And I have good music."

"Well since you have good music there is no way we could possibly refuse" Jess sarcastically replied. Then Sam came back into the room and heard Jess say something about good music, and saw Tess sitting on the couch reading the back cover of a book he set on the couch,'she looks kinda cute when she's reading' Sam thought . Dean saw Sam looking at Tess who was reading the book Sam just finished.

" So you have a book worm too?" He asked Jess. Jess looked over at Tess and Sam sitting close talking about the book Tess was holding, Jess was happy to see Tess make a friend.

" oh yeah always with the books when we were younger she would read while we were in our hotel rooms..." Jess stopped talking realized get that she gave away a piece of her past she wasn't supposed to, Tess looked up knowingly, Sam and Dean both noticed.

" We stayed in hotels because our parents work when we were younger" Jess strikes to cover up what she just said with a normal scenario, Dean and Sam were suspicious about how they were acting wondering why they were on edge after she said they stayed at hotels,

" Really we did too for a while for our dads work what did they do?" Dean asked casually, Sam knew that they were hiding something but what and he knew what Dean was doing, Dean was trying to get them stuck in their own web of lies.

"Oh they were traveling salesmen they went door to door in different towns trying to sell things we couldn't say in one place because we couldn't sell to the same house more than once." Tess said informatively .

"Our dad is a traveling mechanic so his company sends him where bigger or older cars have trouble and since our mom... We've traveled with." Sam said to the girls.

"Well I have to home to do the homework I have, tomarrow morning We'll come over here, okay" she asked trying to get herself to look away from the glowing green eyes,

"Sounds like a plan see you tomarrow." He said while opening the door, them walking outside across the street to there house. Dean closed the door and turned to sam.

"Sammy did you see how the got freaked over talking about staying in hotels all the time?"

"Yeah I don't think they told the truth but they walked right through the Devils trap and were able to cut the pie yesterday with the silver knife so there human, but how can Tess hit so well I mean no person as short and skinny as her hit like that out of the blue. She most have done some kind of self defense training."

"Yeah, maybe they probably took some Kung fu or karate after their parents died."

"Maybe..."

later that night

Dean kept tossing and turning he couldn't get to sleep, then suddenly he thought of a pair of blue eyes the blur eyes that belonged to the girl across the street, he couldn't stop thinking about her, he loved the way she dressed in her band shirts sometimes skinny jeans sometimes Daisy Dukes and her curves... Once Dean started thinking about her curves he got a boner he decided maybe it was a good idea to tend to his need, he stroked up and down thinking about her thinking about what he wanted to do with her... He fell asleep shortly after.

Sam couldn't get to sleep because he kept thinking about tomarrow and having a friend to hang out with this summer, he couldn't help but think about the events that happen earlier first he saw her before getting on the bus then later in the principles office then at his house telling him that her punishment was based around him, was it bad that he was happy her punishment meant being in all the same classes and someone to help with the baby assignment and that someone lived right next to him the assignment wasn't for another two weeks but it was a big part of his grade in health class, ' I hope we become close friends because Tess is awesome' he thought to himself and then drifted into sleep thinking about her.

Tess was so content that she made her bullies afraid of her and her punishment was to be with her only friend the entire day it was more like a gift than a punishment now she had an excuse to be with him all day she fell asleep fast and happily.

Jess was nervous she didn't know why. 'Why do I melt every time I see those emeralds, he is just so perfect, he probably doesn't like you that way though he just asked if you guys wanted a ride to be nice, don't screw this friendship up with your feelings Jess, Tess needs a friend don't make things awkward!' She mentally scolded herself then fell asleep.


End file.
